roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
The Academy of the Arcane
The Academy of the Arcane is a special college for study of magic and training of the mages of the Anti Moebian Army and later the New Order, situated in Siag. Despite it's affiliation with the Bradanska family and the Grey Party, it's members have been accused several times to plot against their allies, having little regard for the fate of Moebius and aiming to increase their own influence at any cost. History The academy has been builded few years after the fall of Scourge's regime, with it's members swearing loyalty to Ivan Bradanska and the Anti Moebian Army. Despite the devastation caused by the Bombing of Siag, the Academy of the Arcane didn't suffer any kind of damage thank to the magic of it's members, who used their power to cast a large shield around the building, keeping the bombs of GUN from destroying it. In a short time, a large number of mages were sent by the college to support the AMA against the United Federation and the Eggman Empire in the First Dimensional War. After the end of the conflict, the mages of the academy didn't waste time to support the raise of the New Order, though relationships with Grief got harder with the passing of time. Most of the teachers of the college were forced to banish all the echidnas and the hedgehogs that were first trained in the school because of the racial laws of the Baron, although they always refused to inform the Grey Party about their identities, secretly helping them to escape from the borders of the New Order and saving their lives. Despite the New Order always denied the existance of magic, the academy kept training moebians to the arcane arts and sending their wizards to scavenge magical artifacts and relics from all over Moebius and Mobius Prime as well, hoping to consolidate their power and use it as an element of political clout in the New Order and to curry favor from the Baron. During the civil war against the Moebian Liberation Front, the academy has revealed to be a tough opponent for the insurgents, with it's mages causing heavy losses to the rebels in the entire conflict and getting many times the upper hand against the sorcerers and the battlemages of the insurgency. Ranks and Hierarchy: ''- Master Sorcerer'': The highest rank in the academy. The Spell Master guides the members of the college and has the task to oversee the entire structure. ''- Grand Caster:'' The most powerful mages of the academy just after the Master Sorcerer, they make sure all the laws and the rules of the college are respected by it's members. ''- Battlemage:'' Mages trained with the arts of war and combat, they have the sole purpose to support their allies on the battlefield, such as AMA (formerly) and the New Order. ''- Spell Master:'' The protectors of the academy, they serve as guards and keep order in the school. ''- Teacher:'' As the name suggests, they have the task to teach arcane and magical arts to the students of the academy. ''- Apprentice:'' The "recruits" of the academy, they learn magic from teachers and are subjected to a long and rigid training. Magic: The Academy of the Arcane rejects dark arcane arts and black magic, judging them as too dangerous for the academy, as well for the entire Moebius. Despite the forms of magic teached by the academy may vary a lot, all the battlemages that aid the New Order in war are trained to these specific types of magic: '- Destruction and Elemental Magic:' Very helpful for raids and assaults against the enemies of the Baron. For a moebian, nothing is better to set a house to fire or freeze an opponent with an ice spell before destroying them to shreds. '- Healing/Medical Magic:' Despite this is a form of magic understimated by many, it is able to save a life when a first aid kit and medical tech aren't enough. '- Poison Magic: '''The power to use poison-related magic. Venoms and poisons can be useful and fun for moebians that enjoy to watch their enemies suffering of a long and slow death. '- Spell Artillery: The ability to cast spells by using ranged weapons as conduits, widely used by the battlemages of the academy. - '''Strength Magic: '''The user is able to perform a form of magic that centers around physical strength. Many battlemages find this type of magic useful during hand to hand combat, enhancing their own strength or others to get a great advantage against their enemies. - '''Time Magic: The ability to use magic related to time. A form of magic very rare between battlemages, as it allows them to slow, stop, or freeze enemies, fasten the speed of allies and manipulate gravity till a certain extent. '- Psionic Magic:' The best the academy has to offer to the New Order. The battlemages able to control this power can use magic in conjunction with psychic powers, making them very powerful and dangerous opponents for the enemies of the moebian faction. Relation to the Grey Party The academy has very close ties to the Grey Party, although the two factions more times shown to feel distrust and despise for each other. Grey Troopers often are sent by their commanders to keep an eye on the academy, causing in this way a rivalry between them and the Spell Masters that guard the college. Togheter with that, the Teachers of the college never shown support for the Rodent Solution and didn't accept to brainwash their students with propaganda against "rodents". Despite this, the academy has always accepted gladly to share their researchs with the Grey Party, making them pass as legitimate and legal through scientific explanations to deceive their rivals and convincing them that the experiments of the academy all comes from science and logic. In this way, the Academy of the Arcane has managed to keep conducting their researchs without suffering suppressions even by the most extremist and suspicious moebians of the New Order and to get their own role into helping the Baron to build his nation. Trivia: - The Academy of Arcane has been inspired to the Mages Guild of the Elder Scrolls game series. - Despite the power of the Academy's members, their number is actually pretty small compared to all the other infantry divisions of the New Order, with just a few hundred battlemages serving into the army of the Baron. Category:The New Order Category:Factions Category:Magical Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Moebians Category:Darkenergon35's Characters